Strange Feelings
by HellFlames62
Summary: GREENFLAME YAOI! BOYXBOY don't like don't read. Anyway It's the first couple of weeks since Lloyd became a teenager and Kai's beginning to notice some strange feelings. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE. NINJAGO BELONGS TO WHOEVER MADE IT WAS WELL AS ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS.


The red ninja stirred as he was coaxed awake by a low voice. "Hey, Kai. It's time to get up."

"Mmm, five more minutes Nya." Kai said, as he tried to swat the wakening voice away, until his hand was taken and pulled, causing the other to fall out of the comfort of his bed and dream land.

Kai glared up at the offender but then they widened when he saw that it was Lloyd, but not the Lloyd that he was used to; this Lloyd was taller, his voice was considerably lower, his facial features were well defined as if chiselled by the gods themselves, and his green ninja suit actually fitted him. "Lloyd?" Kai groaned out as he picked himself up. "What happened?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes at the mentally older ninja. "Remember when you, Cole, Zane and Cole got turned into children. Well after that remember how Sensei Wu turned you all back into teens, well he turned me into one too, remember?"

"Oh, yeah...I guess I've just got to get used to seeing you like this." Kai chuckled to himself as he walked out of the room. After exiting the room Kai made a mad dash for any unoccupied room, once he found one he covered his red face. _Was I just thinking how Lloyd looked both hot and cute?! What the hell is wrong with me?! HE'S TEN FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! _Kai mentally scolded himself. _Okay, okay. Clam down, Kai. Your only thinking that way because he looks older and you were just surprised. Yeah, those past thoughts meant nothing._ He reassured himself.

After he felt ready, Kai left the room and went to join everyone else for breakfast. When he entered Cole and Jay were praising Lloyd for doing a fighting move right. There was something about the sight of Cole patting Lloyd on the back and Jay with his arm around the other teen's shoulder that annoyed Kai, but then he quickly dismissed the thoughts by shaking his head and then sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Is there something bothering you, Kai?" At first he was surprised but then he calmed down when he saw that it was only Zane.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just still half asleep a guess." Kai chuckled.

"Okay, if you're sure." Zane said, his face and voice showed that the nindroid didn't believe him but he wasn't going to pry, which saved Kai's sanity for now.

He sighed and looked back to Cole, Jay and Lloyd. There was something wrong here; Cole and Jay looked dull in comparison to Lloyd, who seemed to radiate some sort of bright aura, which was weird because if Kai had to say then he would admit that he thought that Cole and Jay were attractive men, and that they would easily attract both males and females. Yet there was something that pulled him to look only at Lloyd and ignore the other two ninja.

"Argh!" Kai let out an annoyed groan as he forced the strange thoughts out of his head. _Dude! He's TEN! Stop thinking like that!_ Kai got up and walked over to the wall and started to bang his head off of it, which earned him the full attention of his peers and worried looks from them too. But one reached out to the red ninja and pulled him away from the wall.

"You shouldn't be hitting your head off of the walls, Kai...You'll just get more dummer."

"Dummer, isn't a word, jackass." Kai replied as he shook the ninja off and walked out of the room. _Why did it have to be Lloyd that stopped me?! Why couldn't Cole, Zane or Jay do it?! Argh!_

As the thoughts filled his head, Kai was officially useless in his confused, conflicted state, that didn't go unrecognised by the others, especially Lloyd who looked the most worried.

That night Kai couldn't sleep so he went onto the top deck to get some air. The air was nice and cool against his warm skin and was a welcomed wake up call; he couldn't possibly sleep right now when he was so conflicted inside...that and he would probably have some sort of weird dream about Lloyd...again.

He sighed as he leaned against the railing looking down and the ground below. Everything looked so peaceful, everyone was sleeping peacefully without a care and there he was, still awake, his mind plagued with thoughts with Lloyd and how much he would love to teach him all about adult hood in an other sense...Ahhhhhh! He was thinking about it again!

As Kai was violently shaking his head he felt someone grab him by the waist and drag him somewhere. That was when Kai started resisting. "Who is it?! I'll kill ya!" He shouted.

"Try it." Kai's eyes widened as he heard Lloyd's voice.

"Lloyd what the hell?! Where are you taking me?!" As soon as he asked that, Kai felt himself be put down and then he felt a weight on top of him. When he dared to open his eyes, Kai almost screamed and his face flushed fifty different shades of red because sitting on top of him, in a straddling pose, was none other than the object of all of his dirty fantasies and weird thoughts. "Um...Lloyd...could you get off of me...please?"

"Not until you tell me why you've been so distracted lately."

You had to be kidding! Lloyd wanted to know why he was so conflicted lately?! How was he going to joke or lie himself out of this situation; Kai had never been good at lying to begin with but he definitely wouldn't be able to fool Lloyd right now...and Lloyd knew when Kai was brushing things off so joking his way out of it was out of the question.

"Why have you been so distracted, Kai?!" Lloyd asked again, his voice raised a little to covey his impatience.

Kai sighed, _guess there's no other way. I'm going to have to tell him. _Kai took a deep breath and looked right into Lloyd's eyes, his expression now completely serious. "You want to know everything, fine then. Lately I've been thinking about how hot you look now. I've been thinking about how attractive you are now...I've been having dreams about you in perverse situations with me. I've been thinking about how much I want you." Kai watched as Lloyd's expression changed from determined to confused and then to understanding and then beet root red.

Wait beet root red. Was what Kai said really something to get that made about?! Kai looked down and tried to push Lloyd off of him but as soon as his hands touched Lloyd's chest, he felt hands cover his own. Surprised Kai looked up and was met by Lloyd's own face merely a few inches away from his face.

"If you don't like this, Kai, just tell me to stop." And with that Lloyd closed the gap between then and placed his lips on Kai's. At first the kiss was soft and gentle, not too passionate, just enough to confirm their feelings. When the need for air arose some problems they parted, both of them gazing into the other's eyes lovingly. "Kai, I love you."

Kai smiled as he felt a wave of relief pass over him and he smiled as he cupped Lloyd's cheek. "I love you too, Lloyd."

The green ninja smiled and kissed Kai again. This time the kiss was full of a fire that Kai didn't know that Lloyd was capable of. Lloyd ran his tongue on Kai's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Kai gave more than happily causing Lloyd to smile as he slipped his tongue into Kai's mouth, exploring the moist cavern, tasting everything that Kai was...and he was loving the taste of his lover.

Kai moaned into the kiss as Lloyd's hands moved under his night shirt and started to play with his nipples. "Ahn~ Lloyd!" Said teen smiled as he parted his lips from Kai's and lowered himself so that he was looking at one of Kai's budding nipples. "L-Lloyd!" He took one nipple in his mouth and started to suckle and tease it while his hand pinched and rubbed, both driving the red ninja crazy with desire.

After Lloyd was finished with abusing the nipples he lowered his head, all the way kissing down his stomach, all the way down to his groin, where Kai was sporting a missive hard-on. The blonde teen smirked and began to rub the hardened member through the brown haired teen's pyjama bottoms. "Ah! Lloyd!" Kai moaned.

"Now, now Kai. You need to be a little more patient." Lloyd said as he raised his head to gave him a light kiss on the lips and then he went back to Kai's manhood. "Now this looks like it'd be tasty" As he said that Lloyd pulled down the bottoms, exposing Kai's hardened manhood. Kai shuddered as his hot cock was met with the cold air. God he could've cum right then and there if Lloyd hadn't took a hold of his member, holding it so Kai couldn't get his release. "Not quite yet, love."

The green ninja licked his lips as he looked at the huge member, begging for release. Kai shuddered as he felt a sudden warmth envelope his cock as Lloyd had took the full member into his mouth, licking the underside and then he began bobbing his head up and down. At first the rhythm was slow but as Lloyd got more and more confident, he got quicker and began to suck harder, until Kai was a moaning mess, moaning out incoherent sentences but then he felt Kai's hands grasp his hair and a loud moan and then Kai's essence spilled into his mouth. Lloyd smiled and tried to swallow all of it but some of it went out his mouth and down his chin. As he looked up at Kai who was riding out the waves of his orgasm he chuckled and wiped the rest of Kai's cum from his chin.

"Was that good, Kai?" Lloyd said as he straddled Kai. The brown haired teen smiled and put his hands on Lloyd's hips, making the other grind on him which earned him a surprised moan out of the blonde.

"That felt great, but now it's my turn to make you feel good." Kai's voice was low and it sounded more like a purr as he pushed Lloyd down and began his assault of kisses on Lloyd's neck, making sure to suck on some of them leaving his mark on the teen below him. Kai's hands settled on the edge of Lloyd's pants and grabbed them, pulling them down. Now it was Lloyd's turn to shiver at the cool breeze on his hard member, but this didn't last long as Kai took the member into his mouth licking the underside and then licking the tip. Lloyd tried to buck his hips put Kai's hands went on his hips and held the blonde teen down, leaving the green ninja to his mercy. After a while of teasing Kai took the whole member into his mouth and began to bob his head. It didn't last long until all he heard out of Lloyd was moans and the occasional. "Fuck, yes, Kai!" and "Kai, Kai, Kai...Fuck!" and then Lloyd came into Kai's eager mouth, which managed to swallow every drop of Lloyd's hot seed.

As Lloyd was riding out the waves of his orgasm Kai looked down at his lover and smiled as he cleaned them both and clothed him and Lloyd. After doing that he picked the blonde teen, who was still in his orgasm enduced trance, and took him to his bed and placed Lloyd down, and then he climbed in with him. "Good night, Lloyd...My lover."

"Good night, Kai...my love." Lloyd replied as he gave Kai a good night kiss and then hugged into the mentally older teen and snuggled into his chest. Kai kissed Lloyd's head, wrapped his arms around the other and then let sleep claim him.

HF62: Okay so I'm also into this couple ^.^"

Kira: HF62 has been writing so many lemons...I think she's really trying for her SFA series.

Kikyo: If you have a favourite yaoi couple that you would like to see more lemons of just leave the request and HF62 will try to write them.

HF62: On the plus side I'm either getting better at this lemon thing or getting really shite at it lol :3

Kira: Thanks for reading and please remember to RnR :3


End file.
